1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new indole derivatives, a process for their preparation and their use in medicaments, in particular as leukotriene antagonists.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that polymorphonuclear granulocytes and mast cells secrete SRS-A (Slow Reacting Substance of Anaphylaxis) mediators if, for example, they are stimulated by allergens. SRS-A is composed of the peptidoleukotrienes LTC.sub.4, LTD.sub.4 and LTE.sub.4 which are formed from arachidonic acid in the 5-lipoxygenases pathway. The influence of the leukotrines in allergic and inflammatory disorders can be traced back to specific receptors on the target cells (for example, smooth muscle cells). In addition, it is known that, by alterations to the structure of the leukotrines (for example, partial saturation of the double bonds or variations in or elimination of the peptide side chain), a partial agonistic or antagonistic action can occur [compare John H. Musser et al., Agents and Actions 18, 332-341 (1986); John G. Gleason et al., J. Med. Chem. 30, (6), 959-961 (1987)].
In addition, it is known that tetrahydrocarbazole acetic acid derivatives and 1-carboxyalkylindoles and -indazoles have leukotriene-antagonistic action [compare U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,479 and EP-A 179,019].